


Mine.

by Chocogays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After the kiss, Bottom Yuuri, First Times, M/M, Smut, THE KISS!!!, Viktor is shy in his own way, yuuri has alot of feelings.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocogays/pseuds/Chocogays
Summary: Viktor suprised him with a kiss for the world to see. - But Yuuri can't stop thinking of it. - But that's what he does, think of it. At least, until he's had too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no i didn't write this bc i wanted an excuse to write first time smut and cheese ball feels.??????

“It’s the only thing I could think to do that would surprise you like you’ve surprised me”

 

Viktor had said. – Viktor had kissed Yuuri. They had kissed. Viktor Nikiforov’s lips were against Yuuri’s, and not in the quick peck on the cheek or forehead kiss like Yuuri had gotten from him before.

 

No. Vikto had kissed him. It was a deep kiss. A kiss that literally knocked him over, and his lips were still there as he fell on the ice.

 

The tingly of Viktor’s lips stayed on Yuuri’s as he sat in the Kiss & Cry. They stayed with him as he changed after the cup was over. It stayed as he stood by Viktor as he spoke the press. It stayed all through dinner with the other skaters and it stayed the way up to the elevator to his room.

 

Viktor though, didn’t change. He didn’t make another move on their way to dinner. Or at dinner, where he laughed with Celestano and occasionally clapped Yuuri on the back when his placement was brought up. Not in the way up to their hotel, where Viktor spoke with the Taxi driver the best he could with the language barrier. Or up the elevator to their shared room where he talked about the last time he was in China and was mistaken for foreign royalty.

 

“Ahh, I’m so tired. Today was fun.” Viktor threw himself down on his bed and complained, pulling at his tie.

 

Yuuri let out a breath. – Maybe the kiss was that. Just a kiss? Maybe It was normal for Viktor. – It.. it wasn’t like that, right?

 

“I’m gonna shower.” Yuuri announced, and moved to his open suitcase, tugging out some night clothes.

 

“Okay, Okay.” Viktor waved his hand at him, still struggling to take his tie off.

 

Yuuri let out a quiet sigh and gently set his medal on the night stand between their beds. – then moved for the bathroom, where he tried to drown himself in the shower.

 

He had been wrong. – Of course he had been wrong. Viktor.. Viktor was Viktor Nikiforov. Loved by everyone who holds the title of the top skater in the world. Viktor Nikiforov who could have anyone he wanted just by glancing at him. Then there was Yuuri.

 

Just Yuuri.

 

Yuuri hoped the drain would grow and sink down with the water from the shower. – Another disappointment, it didn’t. Instead of sliding to the sewers of China, he washed his body and hair, then pulled himself away from the scorching water.

 

Despite the feeling of butterflies that were now living inside him, he was feeling refreshed. – He placed. He was moving up to the finals and competing in Russia. – He leaned his head down and pressed his face in the fluffy towel. The smile was wide on his face, and he knew he’d feel embarrassed if anyone saw him in that moment.

 

Viktor gave him the power to make it that far. – He wasn’t just his coach.

 

Yuuri shook his head and those thoughts away and put his night clothes on, then slapped some lotion over his face. – Maybe he didn’t kiss well. – Would Viktor tell him that? No, Viktor would. Viktor never held anything back. Viktor made him change 3 times most mornings because he doesn’t like what Yuuri chooses to wear, even if they’re just working out. – Yuuri sighed.

 

He started the brush his teeth as his mind wandered again. Viktor had told him to seduce him. He.. did. He did, right? He had grown. He wasn’t skating thinking of Katsudon. He was skating for Viktor. Viktor knew this. This is why Viktor had kissed him.

 

He sighed loudly, and nearly choked on toothpaste as he did so. – He was going crazy.

 

“YUURIII” Viktor banged on the other side of the door, wiggling the locked handle. “Hurry up, I gotta pee” He whined from his spot on the other side of the door.

 

“Hai, Hai.” Yuuri yelled back and collected himself, then rinsed his mouth.

 

He wanted Viktor to kiss him again.

 

Yuuri shoved his clothes in the corner of the bathroom and opened the bathroom door. – Viktor had changed into his silky pajama pants and left his shirt off. Yuuri had been with him while his shirt many of times. He had seen Viktor in only his boxers before. He had seen him NAKED, yet his felt suddenly very aware of how attractive he was.

 

Was Yuuri’s breath suddenly getting harder? Was his body betraying him.

 

Viktor’s hand reached out to Yuuri. – This was it. Viktor was going to touch him. Viktor did feel the spark too. It wasn’t just in his head.

 

“You have toothpaste.” Viktor wiped toothpaste off the corner of Yuuri’s lips.

 

Yuuri wanted the floor to sink in and the world to consume him alive.

 

When Viktor disappeared into the bathroom, Yuuri threw himself on his own bed and crawled deeply under the blankets. His head peeked out, and noticed his medal was missing.

 

His body shot up as he looked around the room. He knew that he set it there. He made a point of setting it somewhere safe. He whined, and got up from his bed. He found it sitting on Viktor’s bed. Laying on top of his pillow. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief and sat on the side of Viktor’s bed, lifting his medal.

 

It was warm. – How was it..?

 

His eyes went wide and looked down at the medal. – Was Viktor holding it close to him? – No, No. That wasn’t possible. Viktor wouldn’t do that. Viktor had his own to hold.. Why would he?

 

Yuuri sighed. The set It back on the stand, turned off the lights, and crawled under the blankets. – Viktor’s blankets.

 

They smelled like him. His pillow smelled like him. Everything was him. It sent a warm feeling through his body, and he set his glasses on the stand next to his medal, closing his eyes.

 

When Viktor came out of the bathroom, he didn’t say anything about Yuuri in his bed. He did say ‘oh’ under his breath, then he heard a slight chuckle come from his lips. He wondered if he was mocking Yuuri. He wondered if Viktor hated it. He wondered if Viktor loved it. – Yuuri didn’t know.

 

Viktor walked around to the other side of the bed, and slid in. Suddenly a warmth surrounded Yuuri and nothing else mattered.

 

Yuuri kept in his place, even though Viktor was laying close enough so their skin touched. Viktor was on his side, facing Yuuri, and his fingers were resting against Yuuri’s side.

 

Yuuri let out a breath and opened his eyes. The darkness of the room engulfed them and all Yuuri could see was Viktor. Viktor’s closed eyes and the rise and fall of his chest. There was no way he would have fallen asleep that fast.

 

Right?

 

Yuuri bit on his lip and tugged the blanket over his shoulders more, staring into Viktor’s face. He let go of his lip and looked at him, and whispered “Viktor.”

 

Viktor didn’t respond. He really was sleeping? He wasn’t even going to say anything about him crawling into his bed. Was this even appropriate. He was his coach.

 

Then again, his coach kissed him for the world to see. This clearly wasn’t a typical teacher-student relationship.

 

“Viktor.” He said a bit loudly this time.

 

Through the darkness he saw one of Viktor’s eyes open. A rush of electricity shot through his body when he saw Viktor conscious. – Was he hiding it all this time?

 

“Yuuri, we have a flight in 6 hours.” Viktor mumbled, then reached his arm up, and pat his shoulder.

 

Of course. They needed to sleep. Yuuri really needed to sleep. “Right.” He whispered and nodded, his eyes closing again.

 

But that was the thing. He couldn’t sleep. There was no way he could sleep. Not with the feeling of Viktor’s lips still memorized into his memory, and no information to accompany this beautiful feeling.

 

“It’s just.. you kissed me.” There, he said it. There was no going back. Viktor could either reject his thoughts completely or…

 

Viktor didn’t speak for a long time. Yuuri’s mind immediately went to ‘Well, that was constructive’ and ‘this was his way of rejecting him. – Of course it was like that. All he could do was sigh.

 

“Did you hate it that much?” Viktor said instead.

 

What did.. what did he even mean by that?  

 

“What?” Was all Yuuri could think to say. – Viktor moved up a little, and let out a sigh that sounded almost annoyed. – Was he angry?

 

“You’ve been tense and awkward ever since it. .. I thought you liked it. But I guess I was wrong. Don’t let it bother you, let’s get some sleep.”

 

Don’t let it bother you … Don’t let it bother you?

 

“I-“ Yuuri was… What was the emotion he was feeling right now? “I didn’t hate it. I- You haven’t been.. I guess, I – Do you like me?”

 

Yuuri’s voice was shaky, and his breathing was uneven. How did, I didn’t hate it, turn to ‘do you like me?’ All he did was kiss him. Congratulatory kiss? A thank you kiss? What was even…

 

Viktor laughed. – He laughed out loud. Yuuri had no idea what was funny. – He did know that he wanted to sink into his bed .

 

“I’m sorry. Ah – I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh it’s just.. Oh Yuuri, you don’t know how to read signs, do you? – What am I asking, of course you don’t, you would have gotten the picture a long time ago. Yes, Yuuri, I do like you. In the way that you’re thinking. It’s painfully obvious.”

 

Now.. Yuuri was left speechless. He was left thoughtless. He.. Viktor.. What?!

 

“Look at you, your head is running a million miles a minute, huh?”

 

“It’s just..” Yuuri sat up and sat criss cross looking at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Viktor sat up too, but his gaze turned, he let out a sigh and leaned his head back, so he was staring up at the ceiling. “You don’t know how unreadable your face is. It’s impossible to read you. On the ice? Sure, I can in a second. But not in person, you’re really impossible to read. I wouldn’t come out and say, hey Yuuri, date me. When you’ve shown no interest in me.”

 

Something inside him raced. Date? He wanted to date? He..

 

“A-Anyone can tell that I like you.. how would I say no?”

 

Viktor laughed again, then he said up and reached his arm out, he dared to slide his fingers across his cheeks, his thumb brushing against Yuuri’s skin. “There’s a difference between idolizing someone and having romantic feelings for them, don’t confuse them.”

 

Yuuri held his breath, and pressed them together.

 

“How would you feel if I went home. If I dated someone in front of you. Would you settle? Would you watch us? Would you be sad? Happy? – If someone else was that way around you, I’m not positive I’d be able to hand---“

 

Yuuri couldn’t hear the rest of it though. He couldn’t handle the thought of someone else touching Viktor. Of Viktor kissing someone else. Of Viktor holding someone else. Of anyone else around Viktor. It was not okay, not okay, not okay.

 

Yuuri acted in a way he had never before then. He moved in and pressed his lips to Viktor’s. It was a deep kiss, and he wasn’t even sure he was doing it right. He was positive that he wasn’t romantic at all, but in that moment he couldn’t care. All he cared was Viktor’s lips. And Viktor’s hands. And Viktor’s body. And Viktor’s heart.

 

He pulled from Viktor, but didn’t go far. His forehead was pressed into Viktor’s and his eyes got lost inside of Viktor’s.

 

“I would not be able to see you with someone else.. I-Don’t..”

 

Viktor shook his head. That was all it took for him. He moved fast and his hands were clasped over Yuuri’s cheeks, as he moved them back so Yuuri was laying and Viktor was pressed against him, their lips together again.

 

Viktor pulled away, and kissed down Yuuri’s jaw, down to his neck, up his jaw, to his ear. Soon Viktor’s lips were everywhere over him, his arms holding him close. His being close to him. – And that was what Yuuri needed to let go. That was all Yuuri needed to let go.

 

“From now on, look at me only” Viktor whispered in his ear. He slid open his mouth as his teeth grazed over his earlobe and tugged it. “Not just on the ice, but off. Be mine, Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Yuuri could feel his heart beating. It wasn’t just his heartbeat. It was his everything. He was going dizzy, but Viktor was clear. Viktor wanted Yuuri to be his. Viktor wanted Yuuri.

 

Viktor wanted Yuuri.

 

“I already to look only at you” Yuuri whispered, and wrapped his arms tightly around Viktor’s neck. – That was all. That was all he needed.

 

Yuuri could cry.

 

The next moments were a blur of hands over Yuuri’s body. His shirt being lifted, and Viktor’s hands pressed down to his ribs, sliding down his skin, rubbing against his ribs.

 

“Tell me to keep my hands to myself.” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, sliding his nails up Yuuri’s torso, circling his fingertip around his nipple. It made Yuuri’s body quiver in pleasure.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because if I keep going, I wont be able to stop.” Yuuri felt his breath against his skin as he spoke. It felt like jolts of electricity flowing through him with his words.

 

Yuuri let out a breath, and his fingers gripped onto Viktor’s shoulders. “I-I don’t want you to stop..” Yuuri told him. He couldn’t help but let his body take over, and his legs moved up, wrapping tightly around his waist. His eyes were staring intensely into Viktor’s. – A long breath came out as Viktor looked down at him.

 

“Yuuri.. do you want your first time.. to be in this hotel room, in this bed with.. me?”

 

With me? What did he.. What did that mean?

 

“Why wouldn’t it be with you?”

 

Viktor didn’t reply for awhile. The room was filled with silence. “It’s..”

 

Then Yuuri realized. The ever-confident Viktor Nikiforov. The Viktor that wasn’t scared of anything. The same Viktor that he had looked up to his entire career and he had fallen for. – He was scared of disappointing. – Yuuri felt the same. Yuuri worried he wouldn’t be enough, not just in the bedroom.

 

He was just an average skater from a small town in Japan. Surely that couldn’t be enough for Viktor Nikiforov.

 

“Viktor.. It’s always been you. I want it to be you.” Yuuri was talking quietly, and his legs had fallen to the bed. His face was pink and he begged Viktor couldn’t see his face right now. ‘why am I like this?’

 

“My Yuuri.” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s neck, then leaned in and pressed their lips together. His hand slid down his body and held Yuuri tightly against him. Yuuri could feel the smile on Viktor’s lips and his body react to him.

 

He was doing that to Viktor.

 

“Make love to me, Viktor.” Yuuri whispered into the darkness.

 

A chuckle came from Viktor, and his hands slid to cup the side of his face. “Make love to you? Ah, Yuuri, you haven’t even said you’re mine yet. Promise to be mine first.”

 

A whine came from Yuuri’s throat and he bit down on his lip. “I already promised to be yours.”

 

Viktor’s head shook, though. He nipped at Yuuri’s lower lip and shook his head. “You’ve promised to look only at me. But not to be mine. Yuuri Katsuki, if you say yes, there is no going back. There is no normal anymore. There will only be me and for me there will only be you. – will you really be mine?”

 

Yuuri didn’t hesitate. Yuuri couldn’t hesitate.  To him… there was no such thing as no to his question. He wanted to scream it. He wanted to take Viktor and run to their friends rooms and tell them he said yes. He wanted to shout it at a stranger in the little Chinese that he knew.

 

Instead he settled with a, “Yes.”

 

And that was all Viktor needed. Because Viktor’s hands were all over his body and his lips were attached to every part of his skin. Viktor’s erection was pressed to Yuuri’s thigh through their pants and Yuuri was his. And everything, everything, e v e r y t h I n g was amazing.

 

* * *

 

 

“ahh.. Yuuri.. move your.. ah..yes..”

 

Yuuri wasn’t too sure what happened next. Everything was hazy and everything was cloudy. He did know that Viktor had taken his clothes off, and Viktor taught him just how amazing lips could feel tugging at his nipples, he also showed him just how perfect his long fingers were.

 

Yuuri was kissing down Viktor’s neck, biting on his skin and tugging it out as he had read in books. However embarrassed he was by his lack of anything sexual, Viktor seemed to love it.  Viktor was making noises that Yuuri would be embarrassed to hear in any other setting with any other person. And Yuuri was the one who was making him do it!

 

“Yuuri.. babe, hold on..” Yuuri whined when Viktor’s hands stopped moving over his body and he leaned over the side of the bed. He heard a zipper, then a shuffling, then a curse in Russian under his breath, then a sound of triumph as Viktor came back up, holding a condom and a small tube of lube. “You’re lucky I came prepared.” Viktor smirked and set them down on the bed next to them.

 

“Came prepared..” Yuuri repeated and looked down at them. Yuuri had packed extra socks and Viktor had packed condoms.

 

“Mmmh.” Viktor said as he pressed his lips against Yuuris again. It was a feeling he could definitely get used too. It was a feeling he WOULD definitely get used too.  – Yuuri shoved any excess thoughts and told himself that Viktor brought them for him only.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to think of anything else. All in one moment he was attached to himself, and his hands were rubbing his inner thigh dangerously close to what he had been begging Viktor to touch. The thing he was making a point of not touching.

 

He didn’t know if he liked Viktor more or less for it.

 

Yuuri’s body tried to move. It tried to slide to the side, to get more of Viktor’s touch. It had only made Viktor chuckle, and slide his hand to the other side of his side, gripping against his ass.   

 

“Yuuri, tell me where you want me to touch you?” Viktor asked, before he sucked his earlobe into his mouth. “I know you want me to touch you, I see you begging in your eyes..” Viktor whispered against him and it caused a chill through his body.  

 

Yuuri whined, leaned into him, and let out a low moan. “D-Down.. There.” Yuuri answered like a child. Viktor knew where he wanted him to touch him. Yuuri was a second away from grabbing his hand and shoving him over him right then.

 

“Ahh, Yuuri spends so much time in his head, he doesn’t know how to ask properly.” Viktor whispered, then kissed down his jawline. “Tell me, Yuuri, Tell me where you want me to touch you?”

 

Now Yuuri whined loudly. He wondered if the walls were soundproof. “I-I want you to touch my co—“ He was cut off though. He was cut off by Viktor’s hand. Viktor was messing with him, but he couldn’t bring it in him to care too much. He’d get back at him sometime, but not now. Because now Viktor’s hand was covering his cock and squeezing and Yuuri had never felt as pleasured as he did right then.

 

“God.. you’re so beautiful. How did this happen.” Viktor mumbled into his neck, licking across it again. “I’ll need to formally thank your parent’s when we get home.” Viktor’s hand was moving in a steady motion over his cock and his other’s nails were dragging across his ass cheek. “In time, I’ll get to know every part of your body. I’ll get to know what makes you give that adorable whine you give, What makes you moan, what makes you scream.” Viktor whispered, and smirked – Then Yuuri felt something cold over his ass. – something cold circling his hole.

 

When did Viktor put lube over his fingers? Yuuri didn’t know. He did know that holy shit, it felt amazing.

 

“Ahh, does my Yuuri like that? Huuh, I wonder what he will feel with this.” Viktor slid a slicked up finger inside of him before he could register anything else. – Now this? This was a sensation he never knew. It was tight and burney, but god it felt so amazing. The finger wiggled around inside of him, and just with that.. Yuuri felt tied to him.

 

“V-Viktor..” He couldn’t help but to moan. And he seemed to love it, with the breathless laugh that came from Viktor, and he eased another one inside. 

 

“Oh god, You’re so tight. Yuuri.. You feel so good. – Fuck, so good.” Viktor praised him, as the hand that had been working his cock slid up his chest, and slid up to brush over his cheeks. “Yuuri, if you want to wait, We can.” Viktor said, his face stone and serious now.

 

Yuuri’s eyes opened as he looked up at him and his head shook. “It’s perfect. I want you now, Viktor.” Yuuri said confidently, and nodded to him.

 

“Yuuri..” Was all Viktor said, before he moved back and gazed down into his eyes. Yuuri heard another crinkling of plastic, and this time was coherent enough to hear the pop of the lube cap, and the cool feeling of Viktor’s hand again. “How are you so..Ahh” Viktor moaned out, then in a moment he leaned back and adjusted himself, before he moved his arms under Yuuri’s thighs, pushing his knees up to his chest, until his legs were resting on his shoulders.

 

Viktor had only slid his tip in, and Yuuri was on fire. He was stretched and prepped, but nothing could prepare him for that. He was curled under Viktor, as his hands were desperately pressed into Viktor’s shoulders, and was whining. – It hurt. Just a little it hurt, it burned and felt uncomfortable.

 

But got, it also felt so good.

 

“Look at the faces you’re making.” Viktor whispered in his ear. His voice wasn’t his normal voice, it was husky and full of heavy breathing. “I cant wait to see what you feel like inside me. I wonder what faces you’ll make then.” Viktor hissed, as one hand slid down his side, and pressed his fingers into his hips. “But now, ah, I’m going to make you feel so good. I’m going to make you make noises that only I can get from you. And only I can hear.”

 

And Viktor did make him feel good. Because within a second, one of his long hands had enveloped his cock, and moved his hand at it, before he moved himself in deeper, and started to move his hips. – And it was true. Yuuri couldn’t even think of the faces he was making. Or the noises he was making. He knew he’d wake up in the morning and everything would be different. Viktor would be different, Yuuri would be different. His whole world would change.

 

It didn’t matter. All that matter was Viktor moving inside him. All that mattered was the fact that he was hitting against a spot inside him that Yuuri was sure was only a myth. All that mattered was the fact that his wrist was moving over his cock just as fast as his hips were moving. All that mattered was Yuuri’s vision was getting more and more hazy and all that mattered was Viktor’s lips were kissing, biting, tugging and pulling over Yuuri’s skin and that everything, everything, EVERYTHING made Yuuri’s insides burst.

 

“V-Viktor… Viktor.. I-“ Yuuri knew this feeling. His body arched to Viktor’s, who was still abusing his special spot and was causing his toes to curl. – Viktor was using all of his power to make Yuuri’s body in the clouds. Doing everything he could to get his mind calm and to get him to give into Viktor’s hands. – And he did.

 

“Come.” Viktor ordered, his whisper just barely there in his ear. – Yuuri barely heard it, but he barely needed it. Whether Viktor had said it or not, Yuuri came. And it came harder than any self-induced orgasm could give him. – It was an orgasm that made him shoot into space and it was an orgasm that made spots come before his eyes.

 

He was brought back down by Viktor’s voice yelling his name and his warm juices were shooting over his stomach. – When did Viktor pull out? Why did Viktor pull out. – Oh god, he had came on Yuuri.

 

Viktor came down with a smirk, then a kiss.

 

“Don’t regret?” Viktor asked him softly.

 

“Why would I?” Yuuri replied. – How could he?

 

Viktor got a wet towel from the bathroom, and slowly wiped him down. Calmed him down. Pressing his lips down his chest.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki is Mine.” Viktor whispered, before pulling Yuuri to lay on his chest.

 

Yuuri stared into his eyes for a long time. He couldn’t help the wide smile that was on his face, and he nodded.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov is mine.” 

 

In the end, Viktor was right. They did miss their flight. – Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to care, too much. How could he when he had a sleeping Viktor curled into him.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov is mine.” He whispered into him, before promptly falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this trash.


End file.
